


Take a Hint

by BlancaPowell



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell





	Take a Hint

Today is the last day before Chris has to leave for his championships and Amy wants to make the most of it. 

They spent the whole day being together and now they are walking back to their apartment. Amy didn’t really want to let Chris go, she got so used to his presence in the bed that she was worried she wouldn’t be able to fall asleep without him. She didn’t want to sound too sappy and ask him for his jacket to she could smell it and feel as if Chris was still there. Instead, Amy tried to come up with an excuse so that Chris  _had_ to give her his jacket.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Chris asks suddenly startling his girlfriend.

“Umm I was just thinking about…how cold it is,” she starts looking at Chris and waits till he takes a hint.

“Cold? You have a coat on and hot coffee in your hand, you’re cold?” he asks before he realizes something. “Are you sick?”

“What? No, no! I just felt a little bit cold but you’re right, I’ll just drink my coffee” she says and Chris nods.

_Dammit._

Amy takes a sip of her hot beverage when another idea comes to her mind. Without much thinking she spills the coffee onto her coat. “Oh no!” she exclaims as Chris jumps concerned.

“Did you burn yourself? Wait a second, I have tissues somewhere,” he mutters searching through his jacket.

_Double dammit._

“No, I’m fine, just worried I get colder since my coat is soaked.”

Chris looks at her surprised, “Soaked? You spilled a little bit of coffee here, it’s not that bad.”

_Oh how I wish it rained._

“You know, maybe you should leave this jacket for me. I heard it will be much cold soon and since I won’t have you to keep me warm I’d have your jacket at least,” she tries once again, determined to get this jacket, whatever it takes.

He raises an eyebrow and bursts into laughter, “Amy! If it’s gonna be cold you’ll need your warm clothes! Mine are too thin, you know I’m always hot!”

_DAMMIT CHRISTOPHER!_

“You know what, fine! You don’t want to give me your jacket, then don’t!” she exclaims and picks up her pace, leaving confused Chris behind.

After a moment he runs up to her. “What’s going on Amy? If you want my jacket so much then here,” he starts taking it off, “take it.”

“I–” she starts shaking her head.  _Why couln’t I just ask him? Why do I always have to make everything so complicated?_ “I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to think I’m weird but I wanted to have your jacket when you’re gone so I could wear it and umm imagine you’re hugging me. I know it’s weird.” She admits and waits for her boyfriend’s reaction.

Chris thinks for a moment and laughs, “Oh Amy, yes, you are weird. But I love it and I love  _you_ anyways.”

He pulls her into a kiss and when they split, Chris grins at her.

“What?” she asks puzzled.

“You’re a weirdo.” He kisses her nose as she rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.”

“But if you asked me in the first place I would totally add my T-shirts to the jacket,” he teases and starts walking away.

“A T-shirt?” Amy asks, “The red one too? Chris? Chris! Wait up! Chris, can I have your jacket?” She starts running after him and yells, “Chriiiis!! Does the offer still stand? Can I have the red tee as well? Stop running, Chris!”


End file.
